


Sapphire Blue, Lannister Green (Braime)

by JanessaWolfSoul



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inner Beauty, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Morning Sex, Oneshot, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Past Relationship(s), Plotbunnies, Realization, Romance, Sexual Content, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanessaWolfSoul/pseuds/JanessaWolfSoul
Summary: Jaime realizes just how wrong that loving Cersei was when he meets the tall, blonde warrior Brienne. Their relationship grows and they ended up having multiple tumbles in bed as a result of their desire and love for each other. Brienne soon figures out that Jaime is quite the insatiable beast, while Jaime finds beauty in the seemingly "unattractive" Tarth woman.**Undecided as to make it a One-shot or a multi-chapter story**





	Sapphire Blue, Lannister Green (Braime)

Introduction

 

Looking at her now, he knew that he was wrong in calling her all of those degrading names that he spewed in his bitterness and pain.

She was nothing short of beautifully ethereal. Jaime was so wrong to think otherwise when his twisted affections for Cersei was just that: twisted. She was a bit taller than him, but had curves that he never imagined that he would ever see on a woman. She proved him wrong. Just as she did many times in the past.

Her short white blonde hair was much paler than his own golden locks. It was thick and oftentimes swept back out of her face. Strong, firm, yet beautifully feminine features that were not common to see except on her. Sapphire blue eyes were hidden behind closed lids as she cuddled against his chest in her sleep. She was much paler than he is, but not pale enough to mistake her for a Northern woman. Her supple, plump body was much more desirable than he thought possible. It was uncanny how he mistaken Cersei for being the only woman he needed in his life. Brienne of Tarth was the one for him, not Cersei.

His left hand gently rubbed her naked back as he looked her softened features and could not help but see her as the epitome of the Father, Warrior, and Mother all in one. Jaime knew that the night they shared together was not just another fling. She was no longer a maiden and he could not help but feel a deep seated manly pride at the aspect. She was to leave for the North in the next few hours, but he could not bring himself to let go of the woman in his arms.

'Damn it.' Jaime could not help but feel disappointed but elated to see her eyes flutter open. He smiled as those beautiful sapphire blue eyes looked into his own Lannister green. She gave a shy but happy smile in return before an equally shy kiss was pressed against his lips. One that he returned with vigor and passion. A shiver ran down his back at the sound of the soft moan that escaped her mouth before he hugged her closer to him.

"Brienne. I don't ever want you to leave this bed."

A blush made its way to her pale cheeks and she chuckled as she looked into his eyes with adoration and joy.

"I don't either Jaime, but I have to."

"I know. Damn it!"

She gave him another kiss before rubbing his cheek gently with her slightly calloused hands. He relaxed under her touch, but a fire ran violently as he looked at her with passion and lust just as he did the night before.

"A quicky then?"

"Jaime! You insatiable beast!"

"Of course, I am. I got you in my bed. Completely bare and filthy. More times than I can count for that matter."

A deep blush appeared as she smacked his shoulder lightly causing him to laugh heartily which got to laugh too.

Yes, Jaime most definitely was wrong about Brienne of Tarth. In more ways than one.


End file.
